In The Black
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: I didn't want to love you... I don't want to love you. Quit making me love you. - I wish we had more time. Maybe then we could fix... us.   Darren x Steve. - Now a two-shot.;
1. Part One

**In The Black.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Hey guys. So, I decided to do something a bit out of my element and this one-shot was born

( though it might become two-shot )

Takes place in the 8th and 9th books, but I have my own plot twist so it doesn't (HARDLY) exactly follow the books.

I wanted something new, so here you go.  
Darren's POV.

Okay, off to write the next I Would Never Admit Chapter.  
Rated **M** for: lanuage and sexual things. HAH.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was just us two alone in this building. No Mr. Crepsley, no Vancha and no Harkat. With that victorious smirk on his lips he had me backed into the wall. Why couldn't I fight back? He had become so much stronger then I had... He had made himself so much more powerful.

"I hate you so much."

"At least the feelings are mutual," he said and moved his face closer to mine, eye's narrowed into slits.

I spat in his face and he tossed me across the room which my back got caught onto one of the exposed springs on the beat-up couch. Him and this shitty ass apartment. Him and his stupid fucking "revenge" scheme. Him and his damn cockiness.

"Your just a low-lifed man, you know that?" I said, venom dripping from my words as I stood, wincing at the pain in my back.

He knocked me down to the ground, hands wrapped around my throat and I stared him down, smirking.

"Do it."

His hands tightened and I felt myself slipping, his hands restricting airflow from me. He was going to kill me. He was going to...

"Your going to die, Darren. No one can save you now."

"Then quit talking and do it."

He stared me down and my instincts kicked in and I began to struggle against his grip. I couldn't move him and everything around me was fading. This wasn't our last battle, and I wouldn't let him kill me.

"FUCK YOU, SHAN!"

I finally found strength and pushed him off me and my back quickly made it to the wall as I stared him down. He stood up, brushing off his clothes and looked at me, not moving. I held my neck, rubbing it and spat to the side of me, seeing drops of blood on the ground. My blood.

"Your a fool, Darren," he said, taking steps towards me, hatred in his eyes.

"Maybe, but your an even bigger one. You have had ample opportunity to kill me, and your failing miserably," I said and his face grew dark.

"You-"

"Maybe I'm a fool, too," I said softly, coughing and still rubbing my throat.

He paused but kept his guard up, I could tell and I looked away and into the dingy kitchen near the door. This was the second time I was here, in his apartment. First time, everything seemed surreal. I was badly wounded and he took me here. He sat me upon that same, worn-out couch and tended to my wounds. He told me the "story" about what he had done, how he had felt. I stupidly believed him.

* * *

_[ / Flashback; ]_

_I looked at his arrow g__uns, holding one in my hand and inspected it. He sat there quietly and watched me. I realized that the silence had proceeded longer then expected and I glanced to his face. He was studying me, and he stood up only to make his way beside me on the couch._

_ "It's been a long time... hasn't it?" I muttered quietly and he nodded, running his finger's through his long hair._

_ "Yes. A fool doesn't count the time, Darren," he said and I knew he was talking about himself._

_ I lifted the arrow gun, pointing it to the wall and flinched when I accidentally pulled the trigger. It made a huge hole in the wall and I stared wide-eyed at it and then to Steve who stared at me._

_ "Maybe you shouldn't handle these," he said, gently taking the gun and placed it on the coffee table, smiling softly at me._

_ "Yeah, sorry about that," I mumbled, smiling sheepishly and I realized that his hand was still lingering upon my own._

_ "Steve..." I muttered and looked at him then to our hands and his moved away quickly and he laughed softly._

_ "Sorry..." he joked and sat up, hunching over a bit and I looked into his eyes._

_ "It's just been... it has been too long," he said softly and I nodded and his hand took mine again but this time he was inspecting my fingers._

_ The cuts had healed over time but the scars never went away and he traced them with his fingertips. I __blushed and he noticed it and kissed my hand, lips resting there for a long time. My finger's wrapped around his hand and his face moved close to mine._

_ "You know... I could never really hate you..." I admitted and his eyes shown an emotion I couldn't read and his lips were suddenly to mine._

_ I closed my eyes slowly and kissed back feeling his hands cup my face gently. My hands rose slowly to place themselves upon his chest and then slide up, arms wrapping around his neck. He laid me down, never breaking the kiss and he held me close to him. _

_ "Steve..." I said softly and he pulled away slowly, hesitant._

_ "Yeah..." he breathed and licked his lips and I closed my eyes, finger's running down his back._

_ "Am I fool?" I asked him and his lips were to my ear._

_ "No more then I..."_

_ I opened my eyes again and saw that his face was close to mine again and his hands had roamed up my sides, under my shirt. He kissed me again and pressed his body to mine, moving his hips to mine. A low moan released from me and he ran his finger's through my hair, a soft moan coming from him as well._

_ I don't think we made love... but something was different between us. I didn't know _what_ but I wished it was real._

* * *

As I stared I blinked, biting my lip and looked over to him and he stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"You lied to me," I said softly, running my hands up and down my arms, suddenly very cold in this hot apartment.

"I had to do what I had to," he said sternly and I glared at him.

"So you had to screw me?" I asked and he looked taken aback and he shrugged, looking away from me.

"I did what I had to."

"So, you had to _fuck_ me to get a point across?" I growled, fists clenching and he pulled one of his arrow guns from the table where we had gotten it away from him.

"Don't pull this shit on me. **Your**the one who betrayed me," he said darkly and I took a step forward, challenging him.

"So, having sex with me and now... all of this is your way of getting me back? You could of easily killed me at anytime, but you decided to take my virginity as a _prize?_" I cried, and saw his hand begin to tremble.

I think I was crying but I was so angry I couldn't think about it. The gun was now pressed to my chest and I grabbed the gun but didn't pry it from his hands.

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING SHOOT?"

"FUCK YOU, DARREN!" He yelled back, smacking me in the face with the gun it sent me to the ground but I stood up as quickly as I had fallen.

"Why can't you tell me why?" I growled out angrily and he shot at me once and it barley missed me, nicking my face.

"Why won't you shut up?" he said just as angrily, holding the gun aimed towards my face.

This wasn't even a game anymore, this was just going back and forth. I frowned and turned my head to the side, still able to smell the chemical scent that lingered on Steve. Even if it had faded a bit.

"God, you smell terrible," I gagged and he sniffed and winced a bit.

"Don't change the subject," he said, still having an angry look on his face but it had fallen a bit.

"What subject? You fucked me, got your fill and now your going to kill me. We weren't talking of anything _important,_" I snorted and ducked when he shot at me again and I rolled away once more, but the arrow got me.

I cried out in pain as the arrow was lodged in my arm and I laid there, eyes tightly closed as agony pooled through me. I hissed when Steve made way to me and pushed it in a bit more with his foot.

"It's very important, Darren," he said, sounding more hurt then angry and then he pushed his foot to my ribs.

"What's your sick pleasure of torturing me?" I gasped and he went to kneel before me, a smirk now on his lips.

"I told you, you betrayed me. I deserve a little fun after all that you put me through."

"I never betrayed you," I sputtered and gasped loudly when he twisted the arrow in my arm.

"Quit bullshitting me. I hate liars," he said and I whimpered.

"Takes a liar to know a liar," I said and stared him down and his face clouded over and he pushed the arrow in even deeper, scowl on his face.

"Your in no position to talk," he said and I bit my lip, hot tears trailing my cheeks and I turned my head away.

"I hate you so much..." I sobbed out and he pulled the arrow out and I cried out in pain as he did so.

"Good. We need more hate in that innocent disposition you have," I saw him flick the arrow to the side and I tried to move my body up but he kicked me down.

"Just kill me," I mumbled and he pulled me up by my hair and more waves of pain shot through me.

"I should, but that wouldn't be as fun," he said and picked me up, tossing me onto the couch and I grimaced.

I could feel the blood from my wound soaking my shirt and he pushed my head into the couch. I opened my eyes slowly and he was looking at me, a smirk of achievement on his face.

"Steve..."

His eyes glazed over but he didn't move his hand, only used push it to push my head harder into the couch and I groaned. My hand rose to my arm and held it, pain still evident on my face. My vision soon was going to fail me and he placed one knee on the side of me, leaning over my body.

"Your going to pay for everything you've ever done to me," he said and I tried to look at his face but my vision was almost lost.

I was loosing way too much blood. I was going to bleed out at this rate.

"I'm go... going to die any... way..." I croaked and felt the blood run from my finger's to my other hand steadily now and he looked at it.

"_I'm_ going to kill you. Not some damn wound," he uttered and moved to the shelf behind the couch and pulled out his first aid kit.

I closed my eyes and felt the small stinging sensation of a cleaning solution and felt my arm being stitched. I tried to keep my eyes open and when I could finally see clearly he was closing the first aid-kit. He looked back to me and I looked away, hand automatically going back to my wound. I ran my finger's along the stitches and licked my dry lips. He face was close to mine again and he was smiling at me like a little child. Only much, much creepier.

"How does your arm feel?" he asked me and I frowned, using my other arm to punch him in the jaw.

He only rubbed his jaw and glared me down, his hit a lot harder then mine. I was surprised my jaw wasn't broken with how hard he hit me. He got up and straddled me and I grabbed at his arms, weakly trying to move him off of me. I was still tired from my previous blood loss and he knew this all too well.

"Want to feel the way you felt only a few days ago?" he asked me, moving his hips onto mine and I gasped, my heart hurting in my chest.

"No."

"Good," he said and ground his hips harder to mine, causing me to arch but I kept silent as he continued.

He leaned in close and sucked on my neck and I frowned, putting my hands to his chest to push him off of me. No good. I pushed even harder but that failed me as well. I wanted him off. I didn't want to like his touches. I hated him, so... damn... much.

"Off..." I whined and he pressed harder to me, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"You don't want me off. Your enjoying it," he said softly and I moaned again and whimpered as his hand gripped at my hair.

"Why did you moan that you loved me?" I asked, voice cracking at the thought at the first time we were together.

"You believed that?" he said in my ear and my eyes widened as tears slid down the sides of my cheeks and down my face.

"You... I can't..." I choked out and swallowed hard and punched at his back as he ran his hands up my shirt.

"Resiting won't make me stop. It's a challenge," he said and nipped at my ear and I closed my eyes, punching his back as hard as I could.

"You haven't changed. Your never going to change. Your just a lonely man who never had any love in his heart."

He pulled away and I continued to sob quietly and his hand was to my throat again, but I didn't try to fight back.

"I did love, once. Only, that love was taken and thrown away. I have no reason to love or care about anyone else," he growled and I gasped, air leaving my lungs.

"They loved... you, too. You just... never... gave them a chance... to..." I wheezed and saw as he stared at me and slowly moved his hand away, his eyes unreadable yet again.

"I told you, I hate liars."

"I'm not lying," I said, coughing and used my hands to wipe at my face, tears crusted on my cheeks.

"You are, I know it," he said, but his voice didn't meet his eyes and I stared up at him.

"I never stopped loving you. I thought it was real when we were together the first time. Now, all I ever feel is regret when I look at you," I said and bit my lip.

"You..." he was just sitting there now, eyes blank and his gaze on me.

"I was in the black about everything. I thought your story was true, you remember? All that bullshit you fed me? I was so happy... I was so happy because I was back in your arms. I was able to touch you, to kiss your face, to hold your hands.

"And for what? This? You to just use me as your toy? Do what you want Steve. I don't care anymore. I just know I can never forgive you for what you have done to me," I said, eyes hard as tears began again and made way down my face.

He wasn't looking at me, but the wall and he then glared down at me, punching the couch beside my face.

"Never forgave me? You have NO right to talk. That was _my life_, what **I** wanted! YOU BETRAYED ME," he growled and I placed my hand over my eyes.

"I didn't want to be a damn vampire. I didn't want it, and I didn't want to do all of this bullshit. I didn't want to be a vampire prince, I didn't want to give up my life and move by night. I didn't want to be left alone and without a place to call a home. I didn't want to leave you...

"But I couldn't let you just _die_ either," I said and bit my lip and he punched me in my stomach, over and over again.

The pain surged through me and soon I was sputtering and tossed my head to the side and dry heaved over the side of the couch. He was hitting vital organs and I continued to heave until he finally stopped. He was cursing under his breath and he grabbed my hair viciously and I frowned at his look.

"You should of... maybe then I could of quit you," he said and let go and moved off me and I slowly felt the blood rush through my legs.

I slowly sat up and looked to his figure as he stood by the window, staring at me.

"Quit me?" I mumbled and he looked at me, sliding the window open and cussed under his breath.

"I didn't want to love you," he said and I moved up slowly, feeling the tingling sensation in my legs.

"Steve..."

"I don't want to love you," he growled and grabbed me by my shirt and tossed me against the wall, kissing me hard.

I resisted again but he broke me and I kissed back, legs being hoisted up and wrapped around his waist. He kissed me harder and my hands moved up to his hair and became tangled as he rubbed his hips against my own. I moaned softly and he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Quit making me love you," he said softly and ran his fingers along my lips and I bit my lip seconds after he moved his hands.

"I..." I began but he only kissed me again and ran his hands down my sides and to my pants, momentarily putting me down to slide my shirt up and remove my pants.

I removed his jacket and shirt before looking up to him and he pulled me back up, lips meeting mine again. He pressed himself back into me and I arched into him as his hand slid to my thighs. I gasped as he grabbed me and ran his finger's along the tip gently and I pulled away, my head hitting the back of the wall.

"Steve... we can't... do this..." I moaned and he stared me in the eyes and frowned.

"We... both have destiny's we have to go to. I need this... just once..." he said softly, and back then I didn't know what he had meant; I wish now that I had never found out what.

"Ah... S-Steve..." I moaned and he slid his hands from the front to the back, two finger's at my entrance.

He slid them in quickly as I gasped, holding onto his shoulders and his free hand kept my legs from falling. He pushed them in as far as he could and I moaned softly, kissing him gently. He moved his finger's slowly and then I felt him fully push himself into me. I dug my nails into his back and he did his best to hold himself before he finally began to move himself in and out of me.

"Darren..." he said softly and I opened my closed eyes and looked to him and he had his face so close to mine I felt his eyelashes brush against my cheek.

"I love you..." I mumbled and saw him bite his lip and push in deeper, hitting my prostate and caused a loud scream of pleasure to erupt from me.

My eyes rolled back in my head as he pushed in harder and deeper, causing himself to groan in pleasure. I kissed the top of his head and felt his shoulder's tremble and as I tried to see his face he buried it in my neck. I felt a warm liquid slide down my shoulder and my chest and I bit my lip, softly whispering his name, feeling my own set of tears wanting to spill.

"I'm sorry..."

I don't know if it was he that had spoken that or myself but I didn't want to think about the bad times or the apologies. I wanted to think about the now and as he groaned in my neck I moaned in his hair, hands holding him close. I felt myself beginning to reach the point of full ecstasy and he held me tightly, his shoulder's still shaking but not as badly as before.

"Darren..." he groaned and I threw my head back, clenching my jaw and saw a flash of light blind me.

I moaned his name loudly and began to pant, looking down at him but he didn't look at me. He pulled out slowly and put me down and I could barley stand on my own two feet. He tossed my clothes at me and I frowned and he slipped on his pants and coat.

"I hate loving you," he said softly and as I slipped back on my shirt I frowned and looked at him.

"Why, Steve?" I asked gently and he looked away and towards the wall and took a step back, grabbing his arrow gun from the floor and aimed it at me.

"I... because it hurts so much more for what will be in store for us later..." he whispered and the door to the apartment slammed open, revealing Mr. Crepsley, Harkat and Vancha.

"You little weasel!" Vancha growled and they had him down within seconds, but Steve didn't resit the force and he didn't look at me.

"Wait, you-" I began but was cut off.

"YOU! Killers!" a voice called out from the window and a blinding spotlight beamed into the room and I took a step back, shielding my eyes.

I looked at Steve who looked at the window but I saw a look of sadness in his eyes and I glared him down.

"You set... you set this all up? It's a damn trap!" I yelled hurt and he looked down and was dragged up by Vancha who handed him to Mr. Crepsley.

"Charna's guts!" he griped and moved close to the window and I moved closer to Steve who had a smirk on his face even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"You... everything you said was a lie," I whispered and he finally looked to me, hurt across his eyes and the smirk growing on his face.

"I had to do what I had to do..." he said and I took a step back, holding back a sob.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, punching him and he looked away, a tear sliding down his cheek and he pulled out of Mr. Crepsley's grip, quickly wiping at his eyes.

"It was the only way we could go on to our destinies without hesitation," he said softly and I bit my lip, glaring at him.

While none of the others paid attention he mumbled softly, "I hate that I love you. The cuts are so much deeper then they seem."

I couldn't process what had happened and he was near the window, crying out in a fake voice of terror, "This is Steve Leonard! They haven't killed me yet, but they killed Mark-"

I stood there and when he finished he looked at me and I knew I was crying and he was, too. He wiped at his eyes again and soon I was pushed towards the window with the planned intention to jump. I ignored the jolt of pain that went through me when Vancha hit Steve and knocked him out and I tried to push everything from my mind.

_"Luck."_

I took one last look at Steve and them jumped from the five story apartment building.

* * *

Ah, I really hope you guys like!

:] Also, review / rate / favorite!

YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING!

- blows e-net kisses;


	2. Part Two

**In The Black; Part two.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

SO, I have been getting requests to make this a two shot. So because you guys were wanting it _so_ badly, here you go.  
Plus, I've had this in mind for a while, just never knew how to type it up.

Takes place in the 9th book and it kinda follows the storyline until I add my twist in it.

Darren's POV.

I need to write the next chapter for 'Backtracked' so, enjoy !  
Rated **M** for: lanuage and sexual things. HAH.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Oh, but CDF would be SO MUCH different if I owned it. Yum!

Enjoy!

* * *

It lasted for hours with the same prodding questions and my wrists ultimately bruised from the slow struggle of me trying to break free. I sighed for the hundredth time and closed my eyes, keeping my tone even as they continued to interrogate me.

It was the same response every time:

"I didn't kill anyone. I'm not your enemy. You have the wrong person."

I could tell the officer's were annoyed with my continuous responses, but I'd keep by my word until someone would leave me alone. I was exhausted and hurt, my pride bruised and my heart aching. Flashbacks of what happened only a mere few hours ago would flee through my mind and I would wince at the thoughts; amusing that the human officers assumed I was going to crack, even though I was close to it.

_'__I don't want to love you...'_

I bit my lip and sighed when asked the same question that I had been tended to for hours now. I replied with the same and noticed that Morgan was still staring at me with the same expression, blinking every four seconds.

I barley flinched but twisted my attention to fists pounding on the table and my head whipped up. I heard another one of my interrogating officers, Con, menacingly address me. I was sure of it he would hit me, but he didn't even when I had prepared myself.

"Leave me alone..." I whispered, gaze lowering and tried to fight back the frequent images of Steve that flashed in my mind.

"Where are-"

I bit back tears as there were shouts and mingled screams and in seconds the corridor outside was flooded with police and staff. Suddenly, there was a yell:

"It's a breakout!"

My gaze shifted to Con who had shook answers out of the woman and listened intensely as he addressed Dave.

"Which one?" Dave had yelled, jumping up and I furrowed my brows.

"Steve Leonard!"

My heart stopped and everything around me froze as I stared with wide eyes, mouth slowly opening widely. Steve... he was here? Why the hell would he be...

"-he took stock of the situation, then murdered a guard and two nurses."

My head sunk to the table, my forehead pressing against the table as I tried to focus. My thoughts were jumbled and so scrambled my head began to hurt. Steve... it was him. Him, him, _him._

After that, everything was a blur and soon I was alone with Morgan. Still only blinking every four seconds, which was still slightly unnerving. Soon, surprisingly he turned the tape recorder off and spoke to me. It was a plan, one that I wasn't too entirely sure of but he was helping me break out. I didn't trust him, but for some reason I felt like I had to and my gut always kicked my ass in situations like these.

"I'm going to attack you in a minute..." he began and I stared as he gave me the rundown; I'll say again, for the record, I did not trust this man but I needed to get out of here and get to Steve.

Soon his hands were grasping my throat and I stared at him, bewildered. Eventually my thoughts caught up with my actions and I shoved him away. He went at me again and I pushed his head down, held it between my knees, raised my arms and hit him hard over the back of his head. He was down in a second and I was so shocked I ran over to him.

What I saw shocked me: the rough 'V' of the vampets tattooed into his skin.

"Y-You're...!"

"Yes... you better get moving before the cavalry arrives," he warned me and I finished off by kicking him in the side of the head.

I prepared myself to get free when I noticed the commotion had died down outside and began to panic. I had to get out and now! I turned to look at the ceiling when an unlocking sound came from the bars of the cell. I froze, caught and counted my odds against whoever was there and in my cuffs I would be rendered useless. Especially if the person had a weapon. I turned around and gasped, my heart racing and my eyes bulging out of my skull.

"God... _pant_... dammit... _pant..._ fucking useless... _pant_... cops..."

"You... You..." I began and his dark eyes rested on me and he finally stood up straight, looking down at me.

"Took time to find your cell, you know. Tedious, it was," he said, a smirk on his face and his hair pulled back from his face, making him look younger then he really was.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snarled, on the defense on the outside just as much as I was doing to guard my heart.

"Oh, not glad to see me, Darren? I'm so hurt," Steve fake sobbed and I wanted to rip out his throat at the malicious laugh that followed it.

"You put me in here you cowardly son of a b-"

"Cowardly? Your in a rough place right now, Darren. Sassing should be the last thing you should be doing," he hissed and moved in close to me and I took a step back as a reflex.

He paused when he saw Morgan's body on the ground and it shifted from him, to me and back.

"Is he dead?"

"Unconscious," I said and continued to glare him down and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Is that so?" he quipped and smirked again, looking at me and then slowly back to Morgan's body.

He then swiftly kicked him in the head, harder then I had done.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" I cried something telling me I should attempt to help the guy who tried to break me free from here.

"Oh shut the hell up. I should be killing you, vampire," he snapped and I frowned, my eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"You're really all talk, aren't you? You threatened to kill me, and you don't do it. You then deliberately lead me on, which I foolishly fell for a second time and you get me imprisoned.

"And now you want to try and get me riled up again? Your a piece of fucking work," I said and he easily pushed me into the wall, a dagger pressed into the base of my throat.

"Do you know how beautiful it would be if I slit your throat?" he whispered to me and stared me hard in the eyes, them flashing.

"Your ruby red blood flooding the floor in a glorious pool around my feet? How I would _dine_ on your blood and not even bat an eyelash as your body lies on the ground?" he mumbled, his smile growing into one so wicked, I had to withhold a shudder.

He was completely insane.

"Your..."

"I wonder how _hot_ your blood would be," he moaned and his lips were to the base of my throat and I could feel his heart pulsing through his lips.

I could feel the blood coursing through his veins as his other hand had me pinned against the wall and I held back my own urges to moan. The thought of him taking me undeniably turned me on, no matter how hard I wanted to admit it.

No matter how crazy he was and no matter how much I was supposed to hate him.

"Break the chains."

I paused and my eyes moved from his neck and to his own eyes which were showing an emotion I could no longer read.

"Pardon?"

"Break. The. CHAINS," he growled lowly and he grabbed me through my clothes, causing my body to arch into him.

"Why should I listen to you?" I panted and he took a step back from me and slowly and pressed the blade deeper to my throat.

"Fucking. Do it."

I watched him closely and focused on using my strength to break the chains. I screamed in pain as I pulled my wrists apart violently, almost dislocating my lower arms. I bent over, eyes screwed shut in pain and was pressed back into the wall.

"Your a fucking-"

"Your always talking. Shut up," he hissed and I used my free hand to try and wrench the dagger from my neck.

I underestimated myself and weakly got a hold of it, my body still weak from the pulling free of the handcuffs. He grabbed me by the throat and pulled my body up, using his foot to break the chains around my ankles. I grabbed at his hands, gasping for air and my foot connected with his face which caused him to drop me momentarily.

I stumbled up, arms still sore and planned the time it would take me to break through the roof. It was my only escape, even though I had almost no idea what the roofing was made of. I was grabbed by my hair seconds later and tossed across the room into the brick wall. I winced in pain as it ran along my arms and back and looked up. Steve walked over to me calmly but with fire in his eyes and my eyes quickly shifted to the dagger near Morgan's head on the ground.

I hurried over to it and grabbed it and swiftly stabbed it into Steve's arm and he roared in pain, grabbing my head and smashed it against his. I fell to the ground, my vision blurring and a sharp pain in my head. I shakily looked up to him and saw him pull the dagger from his arm with a loud and pitiful grunt. I gasped as I tried to stand up and only made it to my knees and my head was jerked up and my eyes caught onto Steve's. His face had darkened and a tight, firm line was pressed onto his lips.

"You ingrate. I come and see you and you take it for granted," he hissed, and kneed me in the face and I cried out in pain.

I could feel my lip bust open and pain ran along my face and I whined, feeling tears claw at the corner of my eyes.

"Where did your heart go?"

The time seemed to slow as I whispered the question and his hand released from my hair and I trembled, looking back up to him. He took several steps back from me and his eyes were blank, free of emotion.

"I could hate you, Steve. I could hate you, and that be it. I can't hate you, because I know you still love me. You still love me, and I can see it," I pressed, sucking on my lip as it was still furiously bleeding.

"I don't l-" he began but began to choke on his words and I gripped onto the table and slowly hoisted myself up.

"It's forbidden, I know. Vampaneze and Vampires are waging war and we're apart of it. Were tangled in this web with no escape. Only, I have... _had_ an escape," I whispered, my throat sore and my body bruised.

I stumbled and Steve caught me, and my head landed on his chest. I went to look up at him but he pressed my head to his chest and held me tightly, as if letting me go would be the worst case scenario.

"We can't escape fate, Destiny. I want to run away from it, to get away from it. If this was another world, another life I would leave it all and..." his voice faded and he hoisted me up and laid me on the table.

I slowly sat up and he grabbed one of my wrists and tried to pin me back down. I winced at the pain and looked into his eyes which weren't looking at mine.

"We..."

"Darren, it's not like how it was years ago. It's now, and it's all we have," he said and leaned in and hesitated, his face close to mine.

I leaned in and kissed him deeply which he returned and he pulled me closer to him, and my eyes fluttered shut. I don't know what I felt then, but the need was so great I knew that loving him was my mistake. I wanted so much in so little time, it was unnerving. He wanted it now, and he wanted to stay put, and I would give him it.

He ran his hands along my back and I felt myself arch into his touches as he broke the kiss, lips pressed to the base of my throat. I could feel his hand snake to my neck and I shuddered as his nails cut into my neck and his mouth soon covered the wound. I could feel pulses of pleasure course though me and reach every part of me, exciting me and a low moan released from me. The feeling was erotic and it was so much that I was clawing at his back, moaning louder now as he sucked from the wound. My legs wrapped around his waist and he slowly ground his hips with mine and I arched as much as I could into him.

"Steve!" I gasped and soon he pulled away, his tongue dragging along the wound and I could feel myself slipping into ecstasy.

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me again, with need and desire and I was not afraid if this was even real. It was here, and now and I was to embrace it. I slipped his jacket off and ran my finger's along the fabric of his shirt, feeling his hands slip from my waist to cup my behind. I went to slide it up and feel his chest but he navigated my hands down to his pants and I unfastened them as he worked on slipping mine off. I was fumbling, my mind clouded with pleasure and I gasped when he grabbed me.

"Ah..."

I whimpered and laid down, completely nude and exposed to whatever he wanted to do to me. He leaned over me and ran his fingers along my skin, causing goosebumps to lift wherever his finger's roamed. I closed my eyes slowly as I looked to him and he spread my legs apart, eyes trained on me as they had been the entire time. I could feel my eyes slide shut as he slid slowly into me and soon he picked up rhythm.

I cried out in pleasure as he thrust in and out of me and I finally was able to open my eyes when I saw that Steve's was clenched tightly shut. He had traces of tears on his cheeks and my eyes widened and I reached out for him. He opened his eyes slowly and bit his lip, looking away from me to to the wall.

"Steve..."

"We can't be together, Darren," he said softly and I moaned lowly as he continued his ministrations and tried to focus.

"We could, Steve. We-"

"Our destinies are intertwined in the worst way. I can't have you, your not mine," he whispered and leaned me up and buried his face in my neck.

I began to tremble, so lost and confused as he spoke in untold riddles.

"I hate you so much," he whispered and hit my prostate and I screamed in pleasure and felt jolts of the sensations run through me.

"I love you..." I said softly, tears running down my cheeks as I suddenly came and he grunted, fists gripping at the edges of the table as I kissed him deeply.

He pulled out of me slowly and I was panting, eyes barley open as I looked into his eyes. He looked away and took a slow and shaky breath:

"Hate me. If there is anything in this world I could ask of you, it is to hate me. Break out of here, and I will find you. What happened between us can never happen again," he murmured and I grabbed onto him, trying to make him look at me.

"I could never..."

"Do it for me. I hate you," he said and kissed me deeply before dressing quickly, leaving me confused and my head in a whirl wind.

"Steve... please..." I said and he looked back at me, eyes filled with a strong emotion of hatred and my heart stopped.

"I will kill you and the vampaneze will rule," he began and then turned his back on me and continued, "or you will slay me and the vampires win. It's destiny, and fate."

"I'll always miss you. Goodbye until the end," he said and then escaped the cell and I was left alone (with a passed out Morgan) again.

I dressed quickly, eyes flooding over as all the thoughts ran through my mind. I was in the black, again. His statement on the vampaneze and the vampires hadn't sparked a jaded thought in my mind about how he was their Lord. When I look back now, I realized the reason we had to hate each other. I realized that, unmistakably, what I had built would nonetheless be destroyed.

So as I thought back to his biting words I took his heeding and looked up to the roof and sighed softly.

"Goodbye until the end, Steve," I whispered and used my fists to test the tiles, which were of plaster, and broke through them.

Then, I hoisted myself up and made way into the rafters ahead with a heavy heart and clear mind.

* * *

Dawww.

That was kinda bittersweet, but I still had to follow the storyline in some way. So, hope you enjoyed this two-shot.  
c8 thank you for reading!


End file.
